The sadness keeps coming
by realtawit
Summary: They had been chasing him for months. Now after such a long time, they found him. Can Skulduggery PLeasant and Valkryie cain catch him? Story is better than it sounds! First fanfic! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Fight

A girl crouched behind a bush, her dark hair flowing in the wind. Valkryie Cain was on a stakeout. As was her partner Skulduggery Pleasant. She absolutely HATED these kinds of things. But Skulduggery loved them that's why they were here. They had been going after Rowley Patricks' for three months. Now after such a long time they found his escape house. He was the prime suspect in the murder of four sorcerers. But the entire sanctuary knew without doubt that he was the killer.

They were watching his house at the moment, waiting for him to go "hunting" for his next victim. But they had been waiting and watching for 9 hours and he hadn't come out once. Valkryie was getting hungry. "Skulduggery, we've been here forever. When are we going to go? I'm bored. I'm tired. I'm BORED. I really want to hit something and right now it's you." Skulduggery put a hand where his heart used to be in mock sadness, "And she threatens the innocent bystander on her babbling rant." "Innocent…," she scoffed. Skulduggery chuckled in that velvety voice she loved so much. "The day you learn patience will be the day I die." "Too late," she retorted. Skulduggery cocked his head and grinned at her. They was a sound like door closing. They both instantly whipped their heads up. Rowley was leaving his house. As he was heading toward the end of the street, Skulduggery gestured to follow them then put a finger this lips. Valkryie nodded. They followed him silently, not worrying about pedestrians; everyone was inside at this time of night. As they rounded the corner, Patricks whipped around to face them. He grinned," It was easy enough to lure you here." Skulduggery cursed under his breath. "Rowley Patricks, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Yesenia Sage, Josh Lucky, Alexander Pow, and, Sabrina Essence. Patricks laughed a deep and throaty laugh. "If you can catch me" "I think we can," Valkryie threw in. Then three men jumped out of the shadows and situated themselves at the right of Patricks. "Oh I don't think you can," he said coldly. The three men lunged at Skulduggery and Patricks went after Valkryie. She swiped at his face which he easily blocked. Then he kicked her legs from under, she rolled and landed in crouch.

She shot up just as he was about to kick her again. She landed a punch at his stomach and found it was rock hard. She cried out as her hand broke. Patricks laughed at this' he grabbed her hand and twisted. Then she felt her wrist crack. Pain shot up her arm. She tried swinging with the other and he grabbed it. He pulled he in to his stomach and whispered in her ear, "I tell Skulduggery you said hi." With that he slid a knife deep into her chest. He let her go and walked away. She looked down shocked at the blade sticking out of her abdomen. She heard Skulduggery calling her name distantly. That's when everything went black.

_Sorry for the shortness guys this is my first Fanfiction. Rate and Review. Hope you like!_


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

Chapter 2: Opposites Attract

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery roared, while finishing off Rowley's lackeys. He sprinted across the sidewalk, skidding to a stop where Valkyrie's unconscious form lie crumpled. Skulduggery picked her up gently and ran to Bentley as quickly as he could without disturbing the knife still stuck in his precious Valkyrie. He knew pulling it out would cause more blood loss. He slid her into the back seat and sped away toward the sanctuary. "You will pay," Skulduggery muttered under his breath. "You will pay,"

…

Skulduggery slammed through the doors of the sanctuary knocking many unexpecting sorcerers off their feet. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should head to the medical bay but his body took him to Ghastly's office. He didn't care to knock as he pushed through the door and into the office. Ghastly looked up from his paperwork. All at once he looked confused, shocked, and startled. Skulduggery would of thought it was funny, had he not a dying Valkyrie in his arms. "What happened?!" Ghastly asked already leading Sklduggery out of office and into Nye's. Skulduggery layed her on the bed and sat down on the chair next to her. He took hold of her hand and didn't reply to Ghastly. Ghastly knew he wouldn't so he left the room and sat on the bench outside, silently praying Valkryie would be alright.

SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS I AM GOING TO BE KICKED OFF THE COMPUTER IN A MINUTE. PLEASE FAV/REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorrow...

She was just there, standing there. Looking around, examining what she had done to the entire city. Bodies- everywhere. Blood….so much blood. And him. Lord vile standing there watching her. "Why don't you let my old pal Skulduggery out now?" Darquesse asked her voice cold but playful. He continued to stare at her then nodded. He slowly took off the armor, piece by piece letting the darkness seep out of him. Standing there in his impeccable suit was the one and only Skulduggery Pleasant.

"What did you do?" he spoke softly and sounded shocked. Darquesse laughed maliciously. "You did this Skulduggery; this is all your fault…"

Valkyrie woke with a gasp. Light seeped through her eyes and sent a banging throb through her head. With a hiss of pain she closed them again. Images of her dream flashed through her mind. "Just a dream…. It was all just a dream." Valkyrie thought. "Val?" She heard a voice call quietly. Valkyrie reluctantly opened her eyes to find a worried Tanith standing over her. "Oh, hey Tanith," Valkyrie said' closing her eyes again. "What happened?" Tanith sounded surprised. "You don't remember?" Then it hit her, the waiting and watching. Then fighting, and faintly a knife plunging into her chest. But despite remembering all of this the one thought that popped into her mind was…. Valkyrie shot up in her bed. "Skulduggery! Where's Skulduggery?! Is he alright?" Tanith laughed. "He's fine Val. Well physically….he hasn't said a word since he brought you here"

Valkyrie immediately felt guilty. "Where is he?" "Dunno. He was here yesterday but he left, I don't know where due to the, you know…not talking. "Patricks?" Valkyrie asked. "Gone. The idiot got away after well…" Tanith looked nervous. "After stabbing me." Valkyrie finished "Tanith its okay. All I care about now is putting him in jail, and possibly beating the crap out of him" Tanith pumped her fist in the air. "I hope I get to use my sword, it just got fixed after you broke it." "I didn't break it, it BROKE." Valkyrie scoffed. She heard the door open and saw Ghastly walk in behind Tanith. Obviously Tanith didn't hear a thing because she kept on babbling about her sword. Ghastly smiled at her and put a finger on his lips. He pointed at Tanith. He was going to scare her. She needed a good laugh. She tuned into to what Tanith was saying "…You broke the handle…" "Okay nothing interesting there," Valkyrie thought while tuning out again. She nodded and smile at Tanith while Ghastly crept up right behind her.

"RAWWWWWRR!" Ghastly screamed. This made Tanith shriek and lash out behind her. Too bad Ghastly was already on the ground silently laughing and holding his stomach. Valkyrie laughed with him. "GHASTLY BESPOKE THAT IS NOT FUNNY YOU SON OF A-" "Language love," Ghastly said between fits of laughter. Tanith just glared at them both and stormed out. After they both calmed down, Ghastly looked at her. "Do you think she's mad?" Valkyrie pretended to ponder it a moment. "Nahhhh" Ghastly laughed. "Well I'm glad you're feeling better." He came over and kissed the top of her head.

After he left Valkyrie's smile dropped. She was glad her friends had visited but a question was nagging the back of her mind. "Where's Skulduggery?"

TIME BREAK…..

It had been days- weeks and he hadn't visited her. She had been there 3 weeks and had two days left to go. The knife Patricks stabbed her with was magic. While it didn't hit any major arteries' it took longer to heal then most wounds. She was beginning to feel lonely, rejected. Did he really not care enough to check in-or call? When she asked Ghastly or Tanith and even Fletcher they allay they don't know anything. WEIRD. She missed him. His warm arrogance, his ego, even hearing his soft velvety voice was something she longed to do. She was getting worried. Maybe Patricks came and attacked him again, killed him-or worse kidnapped him. He could be being tortured to death and she was stuck in this stupid hospital bed. "Snap out of it Valkyrie," She scowled at himself. "He's fine. Busy that's all." Although her mind was putting a pretty good fight, she was not very convinced. The only conclusion she could come up with was that he was kidnapped. She knew him too well to know that He wouldn't just abandon her. Uhhhh….she was going out of her mind. She needed to get out of there. After her nurse dropped off her so called "Food" She slipped into the bathroom and got properly ready. She then slipped out of her room and into the hall. She passed the snoring receptionist and out the glass doors. She couldn't believe how easy it was. She felt incredibly free, without a care in the world. Oh yeah except for Skulduggery- that idiot. She decided to check the sanctuary first and if he's not there, his house. She was going to find her partner.


End file.
